


Together At Sea

by WarriorNun



Series: Victuuri Myths and Legends [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Tentacles, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, nautical folklore, sea doggo, sea folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri Myths and Legends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703494
Kudos: 9





	Together At Sea

Man had traveled and discovered new lands across the world, before reaching for the skies and discovered strange new worlds with endless stars beyond their sun. However, it was a unanimous agreement that the one place that was considered an endless plain of mystery was in the depths of the sea. So far, there were countless reefs and creatures that were living in the seemingly endless ocean. There were even some that were once thought mythological.

But no matter how much it was explored…there were some places and things that had yet to be seen. 

Places like the legendary continent Atlantis and whether or not merfolk actually exist. 

Well, what if I tell you that they both do in some way?

Deep within the depths of the ocean…there was a continent that once graced the world with its marvelous city and technology, until that fateful day and night of misfortune that it disappeared from the face of the earth. Only to manage to survive and adapt to the ocean. 

But we’re not focusing on that for the moment.

You’re wondering about the merfolk, aren’t you?

Well, they do exist. All kinds of merfolk I mean.

From the traditional merfolk to the species that you never heard of before but really should. They not only live in large bodies of water, but some live in rivers, others lakes (though rarely). But it is a unanimous agreement that the ocean is a common place to live in. 

For the time being, let’s focus in a merfolk settlement near the coast of Hatsetsu. 

There were all sorts of life that lived there, while the majority were the traditional merfolk, there were others that hailed all over the world. The rarest species were the Cecaelia. Instead of being half-fish, they were either half octopus or squid. There was little known about them, other than known for their affinity of sea magic and alchemy. Now, I know what you’re thinking. They could be like out of _Little Mermaid_. But that’s the Disney version, sea witchcraft was actually neutral. It all depends on the caster themselves. There were a lot of misconceptions…but it was mostly due to the fact that Cecaelia were introverts by nature. And master camouflage artists, practically ninjas of the sea. 

So why am I telling you all this?

That’s because this is a Little Mermaid kind of story.

But not really what you think. 

Yuuri is one of the very rare Cecaelia race. 

Like most of his kind, Yuuri is a bit introverted. At least with new merfolk. When it comes to family and friends of his inner circle though, he is very outgoing. Especially when it comes to the arts and his occupation. And again - in tune with his species - Yuuri's job involves magic. Particularly alchemy. 

His grandfather on his mom's side proved to be his greatest role model in his desire to be an alchemist. The practice was less common than other magic possessions, but not completely unheard of. What attracted Yuuri to alchemy more than any other form of magic was because of the scientific applications involved in it. Now while it may enforce the nerd stereotype on Yuuri's end a little, he doesn't care. He just enjoys the practice!

Of course, it would lead him to be stuck in his room, nose buried in a book or two with stacks upon stacks slowly surrounding him as he jots down notes and theories. While there were times he had forgotten to eat, the closest thing to an emergency ration were his own tentacles. But thankfully he was born with a natural regenerative ability to grow them back. 

It had gotten to the point that intervention came in a form of his older sister who literally burst open the door and dragged him outside, kicking(?) and screaming. Try as he might with the only abilities he had on him were bursting out ink or try to wrestle her, Mari was the strongest of the two and was able to shrug them off. Second part of the intervention was their family friend, Minako who got him into water dancing. "It's best to keep physically active, not just mentally!" She once said when Mari literally threw him into her dance studio.

At first Yuuri was very apprehensive about it. Mainly because, at the time, he was something of a chubby cephalopod. He didn't want to be made fun of for his weight. But he somehow ended up going anyway. He's pretty sure it's because his sister used his seal puppy against him, making him use those pleading eyes. 

However when Yuuri actually went there he was surprised to be accepted by the other students. None of them had actually teased him. In fact they seem oddly fascinated by his weight. Mainly because of how plumpy his tentacles were. And the water dance teacher looked him in the eye, smiled and said these words he'll never forgot. 

"You're going to be my star pupil, little coral jewel!”

Sure enough, after getting the hang of her lessons (and getting into the art), Yuuri found himself as Minako’s star pupil with the dancing skills that was both admired and envied. Not to mention that he had gathered some that he would proudly call his friends. 

Such as his classmate and childhood friend, Yuuko, who earned the nickname the “Madonna of the Sea”. She really lived up to her nickname, beautiful both in personality and appearance…Yuuri could understand why Takeshi held a candle to her. 

…Not that they can light candles here, since they’re underwater…

But speaking of Takeshi, Yuuri received an invite to their wedding.

“Huh, well, what do you know?” He spoke, reading the contents thanks to the bioluminescent crystal lights in his study. 

Yuuri Katsuki.

Age, 23 years old.

Mer-species, Cecaelia.

Occupation, alchemist and part-time dance instructor. 

Currently single. 

And was invited to a wedding of his dearest friends.


End file.
